Shadows in the Dark Part II
by OrangeOrca
Summary: Part 2 to Shadows in the Dark. "RAPH RUN!" Raph heard in his head. The voice in his head brought Raph back to his senses. Raph started to run, not away from the shadow but toward. He had to get to the exit, but the shadow grabbed him. Raph struggled to get out, but the shadow's grip was strong.


Shadows in the Dark Part II

By OrangeOrca

**Here's part 2**

* * *

_Italics text flashback or dream_

* * *

Raph wanted to turn around and run, but he didn't. His legs weren't letting him. Raph stood there as the sharp-toothed, big smiled, humpbacked shadow came closer and closer.

Leo woke up to Mikey shaking him awake. "Leo wake up! Raph just walked out of the lair!" Mikey shouted. Mikey was awake a little bit before Raph woke up and watched him as he left.

Leo's eyes shot open. He was still a little asleep, but he did here everything. "Wait what?! He left but why!" Leo was shouting at Mikey.

"I don't know he just left, and I don't know where," Mikey said. He looked scared.

Leo stood up and started to walk over to the dojo. "What are you doing?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know where he went, so I'm going to attempt something Master Splinter taught me." Leo replied entering the dojo. Leo kneeled down and closed his eyes. Leo started to focus on Raph. Leo didn't even know if he could do it, but he had to try, for Raph. Leo breathed in then out slowly.

Leo started to see black clouds in his head. Master Splinter said that meant fear and confusion. Leo saw Raph in the middle of it. "Hm, what's Raph's fear?" Leo thought, "I wish he would've told me." Leo knew it was cockroaches, but could cockroaches really make him like this. Raph looked scared. He wasn't moving, he was just standing there. Leo followed Raph's eyes and almost lost focus. Leo didn't know what it was, but it was scary. Leo didn't understand why Raph wasn't running or attacking, he was just standing there.

"RAPH RUN!" Leo shouted. His heart was beating, and he lost connection. Leo recognized where Raph was, and without evening thinking, Leo got up and ran out of the lair.

Leo ran past Mikey and Donnie who were sitting on the couch. "Whoa Leo what's happening?"

"I know where Raph is!" Leo said.

"Oh good," Donnie said standing up.

"Oh no you guys just stay here. I mean it would be best if only one of us goes," Leo said putting his hand out. Mikey and Donnie plopped back down on the couch with a grunt.

Leo remembered where the one spot was. The spot Leo never wanted to go back to. "Why would he go to that spot? Was the scary monster always there from when he fell so many years ago?" Leo thought. Leo turned a corner, and saw the decline in the sewers.

* * *

"RAPH RUN!" Raph heard in his head. The voice in his head brought Raph back to his senses. Raph started to run, not away from the shadow but toward. He had to get to the exit, but the shadow grabbed him. Raph struggled to get out, but the shadow's grip was strong.

Raph closed his eyes hoping to wake up and find out it was all a dream, but it wasn't.

Leo made it to the decline and started sliding down. He tripped at the bottom but was quick to his feet. Leo ran until he saw the monster with Raph in its hands. "RAPH!" Leo grabbed one of his katanas and sliced the monster's neck, well he didn't actual slice it. It just went right through the monster. Leo was surprised and noticed the monster smiling a big, evil grin.

Leo realized it was a shadow, and then he had an idea. If it's a shadow then it wouldn't like the light, but it also wouldn't be in the dark. He grabbed out his flashlight and shined it on the monster. It did a loud, annoying high-pitched screech. The shadow threw Raph at Leo, and they flew into the wall. The flashlight flew out of Leo's hands and broke when it hit the ground.

While the shadow was still blind from the light, Leo pushed Raph off him, and they stood up. Leo and Raph started to run towards the exit. The shadow got his sight back and ran after them, but they were already at the exit.

Leo tried to climb up like Raph did so many years ago. Raph grabbed the pole that he could now reach. Leo followed. Once they got up, Leo ran away, but Raph stayed to see where the shadow was.

"Raph let's go," Leo said walking back over to where Raph was.

"You actually hurt it," Raph said, "I can't believe it."

"Yeah I did, but could we go back now." Leo said. Raph nodded in agreement.

They began to walk back home, but when they turned the corner, Leo stopped Raph. "You have a lot of talking to do when we get home."

"No, we can't tell the others," Raph said.

"Why not?"

"Um, well they could never handle it. Why don't I just tell you here," Raph said.

Leo didn't like the fact hiding things from his brothers, but Leo agreed anyways. This was his chance to get answers out of Raph, and if this was the only way, he would do it.

Raph told the whole story about the time he slipped, and what he saw. He talked about how whenever he tried to tell them, he freezed up inside. He said why he left to face the shadow. Raph told Leo everything. He didn't want to leave anything out because this is the one time when he didn't freeze up.

Leo listened to every word Raph said. He was finally talking. "Wow," is all Leo could say when Raph finished. They started to slowly walk back home without a single word said.

Leo and Raph entered the lair. "You guys our back," said Mikey who jumped off the couch and ran over to them. "What took you guys so long?"

"It wasn't that long," Leo said.

Mikey shrugged. Then Mikey went over and hugged Raph. "Don't scare me like that man. You should tell us before you leave." Raph rolled his eyes, and Leo and Donnie chuckled.

"So where were you guys?" Donnie asked.

"Um well, Raph just went for a walk in the sewers. That's all," Leo smiled remembering the agreement.

Mikey didn't seem to be buying it. "You looked scared when you ran out of the sewers."

"Oh well, he um, slipped and fell and I thought he looked hurt, but he wasn't," Leo smiled.

"That's what happened. Why couldn't we go? If he was badly injured then it would've been best if we all go," Mikey asked.

Leo was out of lies, so he just shrugged. Mikey rolled his eyes. "Whatever," Mikey said giving up. Mikey and Donnie walked away.

Raph began to walk away, but Leo put his hand on Raph's shoulder. "Will you be alright?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Raph replied. Raph walked over to the couch and sat down. Raph wasn't looking at the TV screen like Leo expected, instead he was deep in thought.

* * *

**Raphael**

**He hurt it. I can't believe I never thought of that. But that only hurts him; how would you kill that beast. I want to know. I want it gone, so I never have to worry about it. How could I do it or maybe how could we do it? If I tell the others then we could all work together.**

* * *

Raph was interrupted when he heard a boom. "MIKEY!" Raph heard. It was Donnie. Leo seemed to have heard it too considering the fact that he was walking over to Donnie's lab. Raph began to follow him.

When Raph entered Donnie's lab the first thing he saw was Mikey laughing. "Dude you should've seen the look on your face." Mikey laughed.

"This isn't funny Mikey. We were so close to finishing. I guess this is what I get for having you working with me," Donnie said still anger in his voice.

"Hey, I'm a good partner and you know it," Mikey said. Donnie just rolled his eyes.

"Ok I see you guys have this all figured out," Leo said. Mikey and Donnie's heads shot in the direction of the voice. They didn't even know Raph and Leo were in the room.

"Wait when did you get there?" Mikey asked.

Leo started to walk out of the room, but got stopped by Raph. Raph let out a big breath. "I think we should tell them," Raph whispered.

"Now you want to tell them," Leo said in a normal voice, so Donnie and Mikey did hear him.

"Shhh, not now, but maybe later today. Then we can defeat that monster," Raph said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, we are not going back to that thing," Leo said.

"But you figured out how to defeat it, and I don't think I could live knowing it is still alive."

"I figured out how to hurt it. I am not risking our lives just to fail at killing it."

"We might figure out a way to kill it when we are there."

"No."

"Well I'm going by myself then."

"What are you guys talking about?" Mikey said sticking his head in the conversation.

"Nothing," Raph said walking out of the room.

"Whoa dude Raph was talking?" Mikey said.

"Yeah, and I hope I didn't ruin it," Leo said.

"What that doesn't make any sense at all?" Mikey said.

"Raph might go back to his old self again," Leo said.

"Wait his old old self or his not talking self?" Mikey said.

"His not talking self Mikey? Ugh," Leo said walking out of the room.

"Way to go Mikey now two out of four brothers our irritated," Donnie said.

"Hey Raph was all Leo," Mikey said crossing his arms.

Leo walked out and fell back on the couch. He felt useless. Raph was finally doing better, but then he wanted to fight that thing.

* * *

**Leonardo**

** I can't do it. I can't risk our lives just to try to kill the impossible. I did hurt it but that's it. Maybe if we all shined flashlights on it. No, we are not going and that's final.**

* * *

Raph wasn't looking at the TV. Instead he was planning on what to do. "Raph forget it you're not going," Leo said.

Raph ignored Leo. "Ok what's your plan I'll listen," Leo said.

"Shine lights on him," Raph said.

"That won't work," Leo said.

"How do you know? It was one light that was on it for one second," Raph said.

Leo sighed. "Ok fine you convinced me, but when trouble starts happening, we will do the best we can to get out of there."

"Ok Leader," Raph said.

Leo could only smile. "Let's tell the others."

Leo walked into Donnie's lab. "Family meeting."

"Oh no what is it this time?" Mikey asked.

"Something you would like to hear," Leo said.

They all entered the kitchen. "So what's this about?" Donnie asked.

"Raph has to tell you something," Leo said. Everyone turned to Raph.

"Uh, Leo can tell you," Raph said.

"Fine," Leo said. "Ok so a long time ago…"

"Whoa, Raph why didn't you ever tell us?" Donnie asked when Leo finished telling the story.

"I don't know. I just could never do it I guess," Raph replied. "But I think we can destroy it. We should head to that place with flashlights."

"Hmm, I don't think flashlights will cut it. Even if we all have one," Donnie said. He was planning on another way to destroy it.

"What if we have two flashlights?" Mikey asked.

"We need a bigger, stronger light," Donnie said.

"Stage lights!" Mikey said. "They are very bright."

"How would you know?" Leo asked.

"Uhh, I'm just guessing," Mikey lied.

"How would we get those kind of lights?" "Donnie asked.

"Maybe someone threw one out. We could try the dump," Raph recommended.

"Yeah and then Donnie could fix it up, if it's in the dump," Leo said. "But we should still bring flashlights, and how would we get it down there without the monster knowing."

"With the flashlights we could keep it occupied," Donnie said.

"Let's head to the dump," Leo said. They all walked out of the lair. No one knew how this mission would turn out. It was the first one they have done in a long time. Could they even fight as a team?

"PU it smells," Mikey said covering his nose.

"It is a dump Mikey," Donnie said. "I really hope there is a light here. I didn't want to come here for no reason."

"I found one," Mikey said right after Donnie.

"Well what do you know. There's some lights," Raph said.

"Hopefully I can fix them," Donnie said.

"Of course you can Donnie. It's what you're good at," Leo said cheering Donnie up a bit.

"There's even two," Mikey said trying to push one. They were really big round lights. The ones that would flash in the sky to call a super hero. They both were broken, badly broken.

Two turtles per light is how they pushed it back to the lair. Once in the lair, Donnie got right to work. Donnie first studied the light to see what he had to work with. "I'll get this done in no time."

"Good, the rest of us are going to find some flashlights," Leo said. Leo and Raph started walking into the dojo while Mikey stayed behind.

"I'm gonna stay with Donnie. I'm a good partner," Mikey chuckled.

"Yeah right, but if you're going to help you have to be serious. This is no time for fun." Donnie said.

"Ok so where do you think our extra flashlights are?" Leo asked.

"Right here," Raph said grabbing a box. He opened it and there was five flashlights inside.

"Perfect, enough for us to all have one," Leo said grabbing four flashlights. Raph stared at the lonely flashlight. He remembered how Leo broke his last time, so for a just in case moment, Raph grabbed it.

About an hour later, Donnie finished with the lights. "Ok I'm done. Now we just have to bring it to that spot."

"Wow that was fast,"Leo handed everyone a flashlight. "Ok team when things get ugly, we get out. But hey this might actually work."

They walked out of the lair ready for action. They were all nervous, especially Raph, but he didn't say anything.

They were just above where they needed to be. "Wait we have to go down there. How are we suppose to put these heavy lights down there?" Donnie said.

"Carefully," Leo replied. Leo and Mikey grabbed one of the lights and carefully started to slide. Sure enough it was to heavy, and Leo and Mikey fell. The light came tumbling down after them. Leo and Mikey were quick to their feet to stop it from breaking. "That was easy," Leo said when the light was safe.

"Uhhh, I'm not so sure about this," Donnie said.

Raph slid down, "Just push it down and we can catch it."

Donnie closed his eyes and pushed the light down. He was expecting to hear a big bam and the sound of a huge splash. He heard a huge splash, but when he opened his eyes it was in good condition.

"See told we would get it," Leo said as Donnie slid down.

"So now what," Mikey said, "where's the big bad monster?"

"We should try and trap it in the lights," Leo suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Raph said. Raph and Donnie grabbed a light and started to push it far into the dark tunnel. It was hard to see, but they could make out things. The monster was really dark that it made it seem light in the tunnel, but Donnie wasn't used to the darkness.

"Urg, can we turn on some light?" Donnie asked as they set the light down.

"We have to wait for it to get in the trap before we turn any light on," Raph said. Raph squinted to try and see Leo and Mikey. "I wonder if the others our done."

"Awwwww," screamed Mikey. They didn't even know how the monster got past them, but Donnie and Raph turned the light on which was followed by a high-pitched scream. Another light got turned on. Donnie saw the shadow clearly now. It was scaring him.

The shadow was crawling to get out of the light, but Raph turned on his flashlight. Raph turning on his flashlight made Donnie turn his on, which made Leo turn his on. Mikey just stood there. He was scared. "Mikey turn on your light," Leo commanded. Mikey followed.

The monster grew tentacles out of its back. The tentacles could stretch far. It started whipping them around. One whipped Raph's hand causing him to drop the flashlight. He tried to pick it up, but the shadow smashed it. The shadow did it to everyone's flashlight and the big lights. The shadow just layed on the ground hurt and dying.

"No we were so close," Leo said. "What now?"

Donnie was examining the lights to see if he could easily fix one, but there was no luck.

"We're doomed," Mikey cried, "can we just go?"

"Not yet we almost got it," Raph frowned at the shadow.

"But Raph we have nothing left," Leo said.

Raph grabbed the extra flashlight from his belt. _The best way to overcome your fear, is to face it. _Raph pointed the flashlight at the shadow and turned it on. The shadow began to screech a dying screech. When it whipped its tentacles, Raph dodged it. He wasn't going to lose this flashlight. The screeching was done and the four turtles guessed it was dead. Raph didn't turn the flashlight off even though it was dead. He didn't want to risk it.

"Raph the shadows dead," Donnie said.

"I know, but it's just...I can't believe it's dead. After all these years all it took was light," Raph said. The shadow disappeared. "Wow it's gone. I faced my fear."

"Good job Raph," Leo said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go home now."

"Yeah let's go home and have some pizza. I'll call April," Mikey said getting his T-Phone out.

"Wait no I want to call April," Donnie said ripping the phone out of Mikey's hand.

"Will you be alright Raph?" Leo asked.

"Are you kidding me? I have never felt better in my entire life," Raph said. "Thanks Leo I wish I would've told you sooner."

"April said she is coming with pizza," Donnie said. They all started running home. Leaving the lights behind and leaving this place behind.

This place, this horrible place is just the past.

They got home the same time April got there. "April!" Donnie shouted running to April.

"Hey Donnie," April said as Donnie wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you got the pizza?" Mikey asked.

"Yes Mikey I got the pizza," April laughed as she handed him the pizza. He took it out of her hands and ran onto the couch. Donnie followed him and so did Raph. Leo was about to, but got stopped by April. "So how's Raph?"

"He is doing great. Slowly but surely we will see progress. He should be back to normal soon."

"What happened?" April asked.

"He faced his fear," Leo smiled. April returned the smile, and they joined the others on the couch.

"Hey Raph," April said.

"Hey," Raph said as he took a bite into his pizza. Spike walked over to Raph, and Raph picked him up and gave Spike a bite of his pizza.

April turned to Leo after watching what Raph did. "Slowly but surely."

"Slowly but surely," Leo repeated.

* * *

**Hope you liked!**

**Fin**


End file.
